charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Satele Shan
Satele Shan was a Human female who served as the Jedi Order's Grand Master during the Cold War and the Galactic War with the Sith Empire. The daughter of Jedi Knight Tasiele Shan, who was herself a descendant of the legendary Jedi Knights Revan and Bastila Shan, Satele was born on the planet Brentaal IV in the year 3699 BBY. Inheriting her family's strength in the Force, she was inducted into the Jedi Order and became the Padawan of Jedi Master Ngani Zho, though she later traveled to the Sith homeworld of Korriban to study under the Zabrak Battlemaster Kao Cen Darach. It was there that she witnessed the recapture of the planet by the Sith Empire in 3681 BBY, and she escaped to warn the Republic with the help of the smuggler Nico Okarr and a Republic trooper named Jace Malcom at the cost of Darach's life.Achieving the rank of Jedi Knight under the tutelage of Master Dar'Nala, Shan became a hero to the Republic as she led Jedi and the forces of the Republic Military to battle in the Great Galactic War, and she grew close with Malcom despite the Jedi Order's restrictions on attachments. Their bond drove her to rescue Malcom and his small band of Special Forces troopers on the Core World of Alderaan when the Empire invaded in 3667 BBY, and her arrival turned the tide of the Battle of Alderaan in the Republic's favor. After defeating the Sith Lord Darth Malgus in combat with the help of Malcom, she and Malcom began an affair that lasted for six months before Shan broke it off in fear of the darkness in the soldier's heart. However, she was pregnant with Malcom's child, and Shan bore her son Theron in secret with the help of Master Zho before giving the child up to the Jedi Order and returning to the battlefield.In 3653 BBY, Shan was selected to be part of the delegation that was to attend peace talks with the Sith Empire on Alderaan. However, the Empire used the conference as a distraction while they attacked the Republic's capital of Coruscant, holding the world hostage to force the Republic to accept the terms of the Treaty of Coruscant. As the galaxy settled into an uneasy Cold War, Shan foiled a conspiracy to sabotage the new peace perpetrated by Dar'Nala herself, and afterward embarked on a odyssey inspired by the call of the Force across the galaxy. The journey led her to the Jedi Order's long-lost homeworld of Tython in the Deep Core, and for her rediscovery of the planet, Shan was appointed to the position of Grand Master and given leadership of the entire Order. In her new role, Shan guided the Order through a number of crises that arose during the Cold War, and trained her Kiffar Padawan Shigar Konshi to Knighthood.As the fragile calm of the Cold War began to collapse, Shan worked with the Republic Emergency Response Corps to protect the unsteady peace and the innocents of the galaxy, and was alerted to a dangerous threat from the Sith Emperor by his former servant Lord Scourge when a daring mission that she had authorized to capture the Emperor ended in disaster. Learning that the Emperor intended to extinguish all life in the galaxy, Shan helped the Jedi Knight known as the Hero of Tython foil the Emperor's plans and personally led an invasion fleet in an assault on the Imperial capital of Dromund Kaas while the Knight confronted and defeated the Emperor. As the renewed war continued to spread across the galaxy, Shan worked with her former flame Malcom in his capacity as Supreme Commander of the Republic Military, and the two achieved victory over the prototype Imperial warship Ascendant Spear at Duro thanks to the efforts of their son Theron. Category:Female Category:Star Wars characters Category:Heroines